Desatino
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Estou zangado, frustrado, me sentindo chifrudo e numa porra de bar de quinta categoria enchendo a cara de cerveja barata e vendo mulheres de todos os tipos sorrirem para mim! Wincest


**DESATINO**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Wincest, Tag para o 6x13, Unforgiven)  
><strong>

**Dean's POV**

Sam parece não entender. Cada vez que ele brinca com o fato de que pode chutar a barreira que o cavaleiro da morte colocou na mente dele e deixar o inferno escorrer para fora, como ele mesmo fala, eu fico apavorado.

Passei um ano sem ele e, depois, quando ele ressurgiu, não era meu Sam. E agora ele está aqui, de novo, com uma bomba relógio na mente e parece querer me deixar louco ao não se importar tanto quanto eu.

Viemos até essa cidade para descobrir coisas, como sempre. Parece que vivemos atrás de algo a descobrir, desvendar, caçar e erradicar. Fazer o quê? É nossa vida... O problema? Ele já esteve aqui antes e eu estou com um mau pressentimento a respeito. Estamos investigando o desaparecimento de algumas mulheres e, para meu desespero, descubro que Sam transou com todas elas...

Ele fazia sexo como quem bebia água! Meu irmão era um tarado sexual ativo e inquieto, violento e... Nem mesmo mulheres casadas escapavam da sanha dele! O que esperavam? Que fôssemos santos e seguidores das leis morais da sociedade vil e perdida que salvamos dos monstros que nem se dão conta que existem?

Sabem quanta dor eu já suportei? Quantas desgraças eu já vi? Não? Então calem a maldita boca ao invés de me julgar.

**Well it's midnight, damn right,**

**Bem é meia-noite, maldita certeza**

**We're wound up too tight**

**Estamos machucados e estamos apertados**

**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just beat me**

**Eu tenho o punho cheio de uísque a garrafa me atacou**

**That shit makes me bad shit crazy**

**Essa merda me faz mal, merda maluca**

**We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out**

**Não temos medo, sem dúvida, tudo dentro, com as bolas fora**

O pior? Eu me encho de álcool, eu estou quase sempre um tanto ébrio e realmente pego a mulher que eu quiser, ou a que me der mole, mas Sam? Meu Sammy? Ele não era assim! Ele nunca foi assim!

Meu irmão fazia questão de sentir algo pela pessoa. Ele era aquele dos namoros, de conversas, olho no olho... Sexo pelo sexo nunca foi o estilo dele e, agora...

Ele era um maníaco sexual? Droga, estou morto de ciúmes! Sempre achei que Sammy era só meu. Pelo menos eu queria que fosse. Eu sei que ele saía com mulheres, mas ele namorava! Não era esse... Esse... Pegador desenfreado!

Estou zangado, frustrado, me sentindo chifrudo e numa porra de bar de quinta categoria enchendo a cara de cerveja barata e vendo mulheres de todos os tipos sorrirem para mim! Não que eu seja indiferente a elas. Apenas que já bebi o bastante para saber quem eu quero. Quem eu sou. Que se danem as regras do mundo!

**We're going off tonight**

**Vamos sair hoje à noite**

**To kick out every light**

**E nos esconder das luzes**

**Take anything we want**

**Tomar qualquer coisa que queiramos**

**Drink everything in sight**

**Beber tudo que estiver à vista**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**Nós estamos indo até que o mundo pare de girar**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

**Quando nós queimarmos o chão hoje á noite**

Eu sou Dean Winchester! Eu posso ter quem quiser e no entanto eu quero... Meu irmão. Quão doente é essa porcaria de sentimento? Talvez porque vimos nossa mãe queimar no teto, nosso pai morrer, nossa vida ser uma merda sem fim? Julguem-me! As hordas do inferno devem estar esperando por mim, certamente, pois eu não sou santo! Receptáculo de arcanjo... Sei. Michael é arcanjo e eu sou o que? Uma camisinha de luxo que ele vai vestir?

Eu amo meu irmão! De todas a maneiras insanas e dementes. De todas as maneiras sexuais, de todos os jeitos que a sociedade cretina possa julgar errados! E eu estou com ciúmes, com a mente obliterada de álcool, com o corpo morrendo de saudade, sozinho num barzinho cretino, num buraco qualquer, porque eu quero tanto jogar Sam em cima da cama e fodê-lo até sermos condenados à morte mais horrenda!

O pior? Não tenho medo algum. Já fui torturado por Alastair, já passei quarenta anos no inferno, já vi meu irmão se imolar pela humanidade que nada sabe sobre nossos sacrifícios. E são esses idiotas que ousam jugar o incesto? Ousam inscrever como crime contra a moral o fato de um irmão desejar outro? Eu não sou gay! Sam também não é!

Não faço mais sentido. Depois de dez cervejas eu não faço mais sentido e nem quero saber. Eu não me importo tanto quanto o mundo não se importa conosco. Eu apenas não queria saber, não queria ter certeza de que meu irmão amado andou trepando com todas as mulheres do mundo enquanto sua alma não estava no lugar.

E daí? Meu irmão já foi pra cama com uma demônia. Ele comer todas as mulheres do mundo não parece um problema. Ele quase se transformou em um demônio!

Eu admito que depois de algumas cervejas já não sou eu mesmo, mas algo que nunca muda é meu amor por Sam.

Novamente: JULGUEM-ME!

**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling**

**Estamos gritando como demônios dançando a partir do teto**

**I got a fist full of fifties, the tequilia just hit me**

**Eu tenho um punhado dos anos 50 a Tequila apenas me deixou ligado**

**We got no class, no taste,**

**Não temos nenhuma classe, nenhum sabor,**

**No shirt, shit faced**

**E nenhuma camisa, e merda na cabeça**

**We got'em lined up, shot down,**

**Nós começamos a atirar no chão**

**Firing back straight crown**

**E a coroa atirando de volta em nossa direção**

Eu sou o parceiro de Sam. Sou amante dele, o amor dele. Não admito pensar que eu era... Não sei mais coisa alguma e sinceramente, eu vou é levantar dessa porra de bar, dirigir até o motel vagabundo onde Sam está e lembrar a ele o que é gemer! Eu vou meter tão fundo que ele vai pensar que o rasguei ao meio!

Dirijo o Impala como se o mundo se resumisse a meu corpo em cima do de Sam. Droga, no momento se resume a isso mesmo!

Entro no quarto barato e ele está deitado, adormecido, de shorts, descoberto. Eu preciso dele. Eu o quero, eu o amo, eu sou doente, imbecil, bastardo e louco.

Sempre poderei utilizar a desculpa de que bebi demais.

Conveniente.

Tiro toda minha roupa e deito ao lado dele. Ele se revira, se remexe, se vira e sua linda bunda se encosta em mim. É o que basta. Eu o puxo e começo a lamber seu pescoço. Ele acorda meio zonzo, perguntando o que há e eu o mando calar a boca. Não fui delicado, nem romântico. Há álcool demais no meu sistema e tudo que eu quero é prazer sexual e confirmação de posse.

Sam tenta resistir, se desvencilhar, reclamar, mas eu posso ser bem mais forte que ele...

**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone**

**Tic tac como uma bomba relógio bebemos até a noite acabar**

**Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass**

**Bem, tire a mão de cima desse copo, última chance coisa nenhuma**

**Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop**

**Nenhuma corrente ou cadeia vão me segurar**

**We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out**

**Nós não temos amigos, e sem dúvida, tudo dentro, com todas as bolas fora**

Possuo meu irmão sem muita dificuldade, apenas enfiando-me no corpo quente e indeciso. Ele é tão forte e é tão frágil.

Sammy geme sem parar enquanto eu o faço ter um orgasmo antes do que ele gostaria e no exato momento em que eu me sinto forte, poderoso e dono dele.

Porque ele pode ter estado sem alma por algum tempo, eu posso perdoar as loucuras que ele fez, mas agora... Eu mando, eu quero, eu posso.

E se eu acordar amanhã e descobrir que estou arrependido pelas loucuras que fiz, por conta de tantas bebidas que ingeri, sem problemas. Meu Sammy ainda será meu...

Só meu.

* * *

><p>Shortfic, songfic, me deu uma coisa e eu fiz esse texto. Espero que tenha valido pela leitura. Obrigada.<p> 


End file.
